The present invention relates generally to the field of mixers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for accommodating containers of different sizes in a mixer.
Mixers, for example, paint shakers, are used to mix paint prior to sale of the paint and/or prior to use to ensure homogenous mixture of the paint components that may have separated. Additionally, paint shakers are used to thoroughly mix a tint or colorant to the paint to add and/or change the color of the paint.
One apparatus used for shaking paint employs a top plate and a bottom plate that is moved toward and compresses the paint container between the plates. The plates then move in unison in an up and down direction to thoroughly mix the paint. When a color additive is added to the container by first removing the lid, the compression of the two plates ensures that the paint container lid and cap remain secured to the container body. In this way, no paint can be spilled from the container as the container is moved up and down. The plates move up and down relative to one another along a vector that is perpendicular to both of the plates. The top plate is moved up sufficiently to allow the paint container to be removed. Typically, the container is loaded into the shaker between the top and bottom plates in a direction that is parallel to the two plates defined by the top and bottom plates. The top and bottom plates typically are configured to accommodate at least four containers.
Such known shakers are typically configured for use with a single sized container of paint such as a one gallon (4 liter) container of paint. However, such known shakers are not well adapted for use with other size containers of paint, such as one quart container (1 liter) of paint. Nor are such shakers well suited for mixing, at the same time, the contents of two different sized containers. It is known to use an adapter with such known shakers. Such adapters typically are configured to have the smaller size container inserted into the adapter and then placed in the shaker. Such arrangement requires additional equipment for use with the shaker and typically are as bulky as a gallon container of paint.
Thus, there is a need for a system for holding and mixing a first container of paint having a first volume and a second container of paint having a second volume less than the first volume. There is also a need for a method of accommodating containers of different sizes in a paint mixer for holding and mixing containers of paint.